Toy sets with relay segments have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles which may be used on such track sets may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source. In order to increase play value of the track sets, various track amusement features have been added to the track sets. For example, track features, such as stunt devices or elements, including loops, jumps, collision intersections, etc., have been included in such track sets to increase the play value of the track sets.
However, with many track sets, the vehicles run on a closed loop track moving through the same track features lap after lap. Although such track sets may have one or more stunt devices, a vehicle in the track set may perform the same stunt over and over as it travels along the track. Thus, even in track sets with more than one stunt device, the motion of the vehicle generally remains consistent for each vehicle as it travels along a specific section of the track. This repetitive nature of vehicle travel may result in loss of interest in the track set over a short period of time.
Some track sets have incorporated switching mechanisms to enable a user to direct a vehicle to a select travel path. However, generally such systems require manual manipulation of the track and/or manual actuation of a switch to reroute one or more vehicles traveling on the track. Play possibilities may be limited as travel along the select paths may again become repetitive over a short period of time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy track set with interchangeable elements to provide numerous configurations.